Crank it
by golfaholic
Summary: Shy Bella move away from her brother and mother and decides it is time to rebel some.  However her shy nature leads to her planning to do so through the radio as she learns to express herself and free herself from her self of being responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Crank it

I can't believe my mom is sending me to live with my dad. Sure, I know that the man needs to do something to move on and that she is worried about his health. My parents may not get along with each other but it is obvious that they care for one another. When our parents split my brother and I were only five and it seemed obvious to even us they just weren't meant to be. Take my mother for example, she grew up in a hippie house hold and maintains a free spirit and a need to explore. Then there is my father a chief of police and third generation law man for the town of Forks, Washington. It seemed that while the two had obviously loved each other a lot my mother just couldn't take being cooped up in a small town. It seemed my brother and I share similar traits to our parents only difference being is Alex my brother takes after mom and is somewhat of a wild child while I am more reserved and content to sit around and read a book or listen to music.

The reason I am moving to live with Charlie is simple out of all of us I am the only one capable of dealing with small town life. I can't say that I am surprised that when mom started dating a baseball player ten years her junior I wasn't worried. I had at the time figured my mom would lose interest like she has everyone before Phil. Alex on the other hand saw something I overlooked, that being that the two were almost perfect for one another. It seemed he was right as the life Phil lived worked perfectly for my mother as it allowed her to go and see exiting cities and be with the man who was devoting his life to her. Two month ago Phil proposed to mom and last month they disappeared to Vegas returning as the happy couple. I have nothing against Phil but he just got promoted from the minors to the majors and is being forced to move and this is why I am moving to live with my dad.

You might ask why my twin brother Alex isn't joining me, two reasons really the first being Charlie only has a two bedroom and two it seems Alex had thought ahead and applied for an early graduation. For most this would have been impossible however combine my brother's quick mind and the fact that he has been taking college course at night from the local community college and it makes sense. It seemed Alex was so far ahead of everyone else he only needed two more classes to complete his Associate of Arts degree. Combine this with the fact that my brother has already started his own business and has a means of supporting himself it is not difficult to understand that while I have taken care of my mother and to a lesser extent Alex who said I could stay with him if I wanted why I was moving. Alex, while a horrible high school student excelled in anything mechaninical and possessed according to several of the professors from his college a mind that demanded a challenge that just couldn't be offered at our school.

Alex had started an automotive shop where he specializes in improving performance. While you might think this odd considering I just said how smart he is I feel I should mention that what Alex doing to most of the cars is brought into him is taking a street legal car and converting it into a race car. Alex's first car turned out to be a meal ticket as he started to show up to the local race track on weekends and took what had started out as a 12 second car and in the course of two months built an 8.5 second monster. Thanks to this feet several students started to come to my brother begging them to help them and for a price he did. By seventeen Alex had moved on to street racing for money and this seemed to suit him as their aren't many cars out there that run 8.5 second quarter miles and look street legal. It is this fact that has made my brother so popular in that when you buy his service what you get is a race car for the streets. So far only two of the cars my brother modified have been pulled over and both were confiscated by police as they said the cars weren't street cars but race cars designed to appear street legal.

Alex claims he has never been at a race that was busted but I know better as I watched the cop's steak out the school looking for signs of racers or illegal modifications to any of the cars. While I worry about my brother I can't help but marvel at his luck in that he is practically untouchable when it comes to cars and racing. Last month the television showed a police chase following the breakup of one of the street races and low and behold I see my brother's latest toy running from the police I mean come on how many people drive around in a cobra 427 replica. It seemed my brother somehow gave them the slip after he hit the open road in the desert and the camera from the chopper showed a dot on the horizon. I still can't figure out how he beat the police radios all I got was is technology is a wonderful thing. My plane is leaving in ten minutes and my brother simply said he would miss me and raise some hell for him and that his present for me would be delivered early Monday before school started.

I knew he mentioned the present to piss me off as he knew I hated them. Now I had several hour to contemplate what my brother meant as he said I would need it. The hours had done nothing for my nerves and add in turbulence as we approached Seattle I knew it would only get worse on the flight to Port Angeles. Being away from my brother was a new experience for me as it seems he has been protecting me from myself for years anytime I fell he was there to pick me up and even beat up the occasional boy that wouldn't take no for an answer. Now I was going to be in a new town without my other half that seemed to connect me to the outside world as without Alex I had never made an attempt to make friends or initiate conversation outside of school. This caused me to think back to a movie I watched growing up about a boy with a similar problem and how he to a certain extent solved his problem.

With this in mind and my brothers encouragement to raise some hell I made plans to mimic the movie and would need the help of my brother as I didn't want to face the embarrassment of getting caught by my dad. I knew my brother could help as he used the radio to help racers avoid the police and as a means to announce safe locations as well as results of races to those who had taken to betting on the bigger races but couldn't be in the area as my brother had mentioned the larger the crowd the greater the chances of getting caught. This also meant that in order to get the proper frequency which he change monthly to avoid police catching on for having picked up one of the older frequencies that he would keep up as a means to confuse the police and keep himself clean.

Thanks to the planning and brainstorming on how I would occupy my time in forks I barely register that my flight was over and my dad was waiting for me at the baggage claim. I noticed first off he was in uniform god he can be so embarrassing I just hope he had the decency to not bring the squad car.

Luck was not on my side as the first thing I noticed once we got outside was he had indeed driven his squad car. Now that I think about it I don't think I had ever seen him drive anything else it wasn't like he traveled a lot and anytime we saw him we had come up to see him and it was always a squad car. I guess if you don't need to go anywhere out of town no sense in wasting money on something you wouldn't use. The difference between the men in my life a father who only had one car and that was his work car and my brother who probably had more than the entire police station and its employs combined. Last my brother mention he owned ten cars, three trucks, one rock crawler (whatever that is), four SUV's and twenty motorcycles. I can only imagine what he did with all of those especially when you can only drive one at a time. Damn I side track to easy now I just needed to decide what I would do with my pirate radio station once I had it up and running. I can only hope my brother wasn't kidding when he said he would visit soon as his help in setting up the equipment and helping plan everything out would be pivotal to my success or failure.

Deciding that she would determine her plans after getting to know the area better and that if nothing else she would just us her station as a means to vent frustrations and indulger herself in her vast array of music much like Hard Harry Hardon had done in her favorite movie pump up the volume. The shock value of creating a similar station in the small community excited her as she knew scandals would erupt and she would finally let go without having to be the responsible one for once. While she loved her brother it was partially due to him she had become so shy and at seventeen had never had a boyfriend as any boy that came near her usually ended up flat on his back with a bloody nose. Today she would create Lady O her own version of harry as she planned on making TV shows like pregnant at seventeen and Secret life of a teenage seem tame in comparison.

What do you think continue on or stop it now? Let me know how it can be improved chances are will be similar to other story with a new twist.


	2. Chapter 2

Crank it

I own nothing.

The long drive from the Airport was uneventful as Bella dreamt of ways to spice up life in Forks and her father focused on the road. As they pulled up to their home Bella once again couldn't help but think of the contrasting personalities of her parents and how alike her brother and her were to them. Alex taking after their mom being the more outgoing and free spirit and her like Charlie calm and reserved for the most part.

After finally coming out of what had to be the hundredth day dream Bella finally took notice of the house in front of her. It seemed time had yet to change anything as the house remained the same as it was the last time she visited five years ago. The only difference from then and now would have been the ancient red truck parked in the driveway accompanied by a Charlie's best friend Billy and his son Jacob if she remembered correctly.

After getting out of the car Bella was reintroduced to their guests and was happy to realize that she had guessed properly but was curious about the truck as she was well aware that without a handicap sticker from the mirror or on the plates it didn't belong to the Blacks as Billy's condition would allow or the fact that it wasn't a wheel chair friendly vehicle.

Bella's internal ramblings and questions were quickly answered after the mock fight between her father and his friend, when to her horror Jacob asked what she thought of the truck as he had spent the last month fixing it up for her. While generally not a superficial person it was frightening to think that she would be subjected to driving this thing to school as it was guaranteed to stand out. How many students would be driving vehicles older than their parents to school? Granted she knew that the cars in forks wouldn't be anything like what she was used to seeing out of cars in Phoenix but to drive a fifty year old rust bucket was guaranteed to draw unwanted attention. The only good thing out of this was that she was grateful the drop off from a police cruiser had been avoided as that was the only thing that was possibly worse than the truck in front of her.

With all of the events of the day stacking up Bella excused herself to her room to unpack and hide away from all the attention being showered on her from Billy and Jacob as they welcomed her to forks and asked random questions about school and her plans for the future. Securely locked away in her room it was only now that she remembered Alex had mentioned a present arriving before school on Monday morning and now she couldn't wait for it to arrive as her brother had said she would need it. Due to the Turbulence and all the other embarrassing events of the day it seemed she forgot to turn her phone back on after getting off the plane as well as her promise to call her brother and let him know everything was okay.

It was noon on Sunday before Bella finally woke up wondering why what little light was filtering through the clouds seemed much higher than it should have been for the morning. This was quickly answered by the clock that read twelve thirty. Wondering why her alarm hadn't gone off at eight like it usually did informing her it was time to get up Bella finally looked at her phone and realized she never turned it back on.

With her phone once again on the screen flashed that she had a dozen missed phone calls. This was surprising as Bella usually only ever received a couple of calls a week and to miss that many in one day was at first alarming. Checking her call log proved that she had missed ten calls from her brother, one from her mother and finally the last call had been from Phil. Guessing that the one from Phil was also her mother checking to see if she was being ignored for being forced to move in with her father. Deciding to listen to messages first she found that the first few were from Alex checking to see if she made okay and the last telling her to call him once she remembered to turn her phone back on. Renee's messages seemed more panicked as her mother had always been the overly dramatic and often times childish person in the family.

Realizing her call to Alex would be the quickest as he was a strictly business type person when dealing with calls Bella called her brother to confirm that she was indeed safe and had spaced out and forgotten to turn her phone back on thus causing her to severely oversleep thanks to a complete lack of sunlight provided in forks. Chuckling was heard over the line as her brother said that only she would be able to sleep an extra four hours and be upset about doing so. After that comment it was back to business with questions on the flight and how things were going with Charlie.

With the conclusion of her previous day's events and a request that on his next visit helping in setting up her own pirate radio station Bella was relieved to hear that he would be up to visit in about a month's time. Realizing this would mean that she was on her own until then Bella decided to indulge herself in her two favorite hobbies reading and listening to her music. Before she broke down and called her mother for what would be a forty five minute call of her mother telling her everything new and exciting going on in her life.

I know really short but my muse is not with me at this time hopefully the next chapter will be better.


End file.
